


光欲2

by renjianfeipin



Category: meanpaln
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 09:25:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjianfeipin/pseuds/renjianfeipin





	光欲2

7.

回到家里正好八点半，他们俩这一夜都没睡好，匆匆冲了澡吃了点东西，Mean等着Plan洗完澡吹好头发，就直接把坐在床边的Plan揽到了床上，两个人也不多说话，听着彼此的心跳声踏实安稳地睡了过去。

这一下直接从天亮睡到天黑，Plan顶着一头乱糟糟的头发醒过来时，Mean正好推开门，笑着对他说：“收拾一下来吃饭。”

从洗手间里走出来，他闻到了蛋糕的甜香，Mean站在一边有些愧疚地说对不起，生日没给你过好。

他低下头，小心翼翼地摸到蛋糕盒边缘，再往前一抹，食指沾上了奶油。Mean就在他身边，他能准确地找到Mean的方位，指尖的奶油就落在了Mean的脖子上。Mean一把捉住了他作乱的手腕，他仰着脸露出小虎牙朝Mean笑，他说没事，还有下一个生日。

Mean没说话，将他的食指含进嘴里，灵巧的舌尖舔舐掉了余下的奶油，又擒住他的嘴唇吸吮。他一时没反应过来，手向后撑着桌面却按在了蛋糕上，绵软的触感预示着蛋糕的毁坏，他偏头躲避这个侵略性极强的吻，手慌张无措地不知道要往哪里放：“蛋糕......蛋糕坏了......”话刚勉强说完，Mean再次侵占了他的嘴巴。他无助的擎着手，连Mean的脖子也不敢抱。Mean却圈住他的腰向上让他坐在餐桌上，手撑在桌子边缘挤进了他的双腿之间。他们吻得啧啧作响，Mean解开他的睡衣纽扣，让柔软的布料挂在他身上摇摇欲坠。

Mean的手也伸向了那块蛋糕，奶油停留在掌心，他将怀里那个柔白的身体摸了个遍。从锁骨到胸口，接着再滑向小腹，他看着Plan的肢体被奶油覆盖，接着急切地印上了自己的嘴唇，他用舌尖舔舐细腻的肌肤，品尝Plan和奶油混合而成的香甜。

Plan只留下了粗喘的力气，他的双手都快要支撑不住自己，在他瘫倒的前一秒Mean抱住了他，低头将他放倒在餐桌上，他的旁边就是那个破烂不堪的奶油蛋糕，他觉得自己接下来也少不了和蛋糕承受相同的命运。

Mean低下头，让Plan彻底赤裸在他眼前，他的男孩经过短暂的挑逗眼眸里已经蓄满了眼泪，像世界上任何一种美好的食物一样朝他敞开自己，他把瘦削的轮廓刻在眼睛里，捏着绵柔的大腿内侧分开了Plan的腿。他终于按捺不住地释放出自己的性器，Plan的胸口因情欲而泛着淡淡的红，他低头衔住嵌在那片粉红中颜色更深更可爱的部位，然后如愿以偿地听到了Plan的惊喘。前液沾湿了Plan白净的大腿，Plan藤蔓一样搂住他的肩膀，缠上他的腰肢，摆动身体的频率也在诉说着汹涌的欲念。把Plan的腿架在臂弯，这样他可以完全看见Plan全身上下所有隐秘的部位，毫无保留。他更加兴奋，俯身啃咬着Plan稚嫩的脖颈，再缓缓地把自己挤进紧窄的穴口。

Plan被撑得满满的，不充分的扩张使这次进入困难无比，他咬着下唇闷哼几声，手指陷进了Mean肩膀的皮肉，他无力地摇摇头，像是不能承受更多，Mean却狠下心来进入了他的深处。他仰起脖颈呻吟一声，带着哭腔问Mean他的后面是不是破了，Mean心里到底有分寸，他吻着Plan的嘴角轻声诱哄，他说宝贝没事，一会儿就好了。

Plan因为那个过界的称呼起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，可前端却兴奋地在抚慰下有了反应。他偏过头，泪珠也跟着滑进发丝滑进桌布，他细细地呻吟着，开始因为快感的缺失而欲求不满地摆动腰肢，Mean的手臂紧紧箍住他的腰，缓慢地在那处紧致柔软的地方抽插起来。

黑暗给了Plan更加敏感的身体，只要稍加触碰，他就会受不住地发抖，Mean在他身体里横冲直撞，每一次他都能感受到灼热的温度。

他的性欲来源于他的光，他觉得自己是一盒火柴，每做一次爱就会燃烧一次，然后他才能看到一次比一次清晰的亮光。

只有两个时候他才能看到光，一个是濒死，一个是和Mean做爱。这两者是否有区别，他想思考这个问题的时候，又被Mean一阵急促的冲撞顶得无法再想其他，他哀哀地求着Mean慢一点，但是显然身体并不想要这样。

射过一次后Mean让他翻身趴在桌上，这个姿势进得更深，他低头支撑起手臂，又因为Mean舔吻他肩胛骨的动作卸了力气，只能趴在桌上被撞得一前一后地晃，到最后他两腿发颤快要说不出话来，Mean的胸口贴着他的后背，吻掉他的眼泪又咬着他的耳朵问他：“爽不爽？”

“嗯......嗯......”他只有应答的份儿，前面和后面都湿得一塌糊涂。

射精后他已经彻底脱力，靠Mean手臂的支撑才能站稳，Mean又干了他一阵儿，最后粗喘着射在他腿间。他连头发都沾上了奶油和他们俩不知谁的精液，整个人看起来乱七八糟又异常迷人。


End file.
